Gone
by snarechan
Summary: One day they’re there, then one day they’re not, and somewhere in-between, the real magic happened. Cloud/Yuna
1. Chapter 1

Gone

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Cloud/Yuna  
**Ratings**: T  
**Category(ies)**: Romance/Adventure/Alternate Universe  
**Warning(s)**: Spoilers for Final Fantasy X; some for X-2 and VII  
**Status**: Continuation, 1/2  
**Summary**: One day they're there, then one day they're not, and somewhere in-between, the real magic happened.

**Notes**: Firstly, this is dedicated to Sekiharatae from the Ficlets on Demand community over on livejournal (typed as fic underscore on underscore demand, if you're curious enough to search out the place), who requested the pairing. I was browsing the list there for a good, hearty challenge, because sometimes I like to dip my toes into something new and it'd be nice if I made someone's day on top of it. What appealed to me to do this one was that I haven't written many crossovers, and definitely never one involving Final Fantasy VII or X, and seeing the couple Cloud/Yuna piqued my interest to seal the deal. So! This one is to you, Sekiharatae, for inspiring it.

The story takes place one year after Final Fantasy X, shortly after the final battle in Final Fantasy VII and incorporates _some_ of Final Fantasy X-2. I have a surprising amount to say about this aside from that, but I don't really want to take up the room to tell it all, considering I'm not even sure how big of a following this ship will have (or if anyone will approve of what I've done to the characters), so feel free to ask questions or state your concerns if you've got'em. Otherwise, sit back, hang tight, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I dun own Final Fantasy VII or X, wish I did like everyone else. They should put FFVII and X in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

Yuna didn't know who the man was, only that he was blond-haired, owned a sword, and had washed up on the shores of Besaid Island. She knew who he _wasn't_, couldn't be, and, were she a smidgen weaker at heart or less of a human being, she may have turned him away or handed him off to someone else. But she was neither, and thus she took in this stranger who mumbled about green lights, second chances, and forgiveness in his sleep.

* * *

"Hello," she greeted him, his glowing eyes beholding her owlishly as he awoke for the first time since she'd found him. "I'm Yuna, and some friends of mine found you on the beach. You're on the isle of Besaid, resting inside of my home. How are you feeling?"

The man said nothing, staring at her intently, and then slowly brought a hand up to his forehead. A bump the size of his palm had previously decorated his left temple, but with her expert care, she'd worked it down to a scrape. It would heal nicely on its own and not leave a scar.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard, doing whatever it was you were doing. Does it hurt?"

He hesitated, and then shook his head. Worriedly, she gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to come up with a polite way to phrase her next question. Yuna had been raised proper, and to believe in excellent first impressions, and she'd feel guilty if she offended the gentleman.

"Can…Are you able to speak?"

Hesitating again, he seemed to be gathering himself up to the task, and then opened his mouth, his voice scratchy and obviously raw as he said, "Yes."

"Ah! I'm…I'm happy to hear that," she admitted, meaning it with all of her soul. Her hands clasped tightly together in her lap as she next inquired, "What is your name? If it's not too much to ask."

"I… I don't remember."

It was then that she wondered how fate could be so cruel, to curse the both of them this way.

* * *

Waiting outside of her hut was Lulu, her black dress accented by the light coming from the bonfire burning in the center of the village. Yuna had gone out to retrieve food and drink, among other supplies, to make her guest more comfortable. When she returned, her childhood friend was waiting there for her, looking like a dark specter, and she stumbled a little as she stopped in front of her, clutching the basket of goods close to her chest.

"He's not him, you know. I didn't think I would even have to say it," Lulu said, softly, to keep from alerting anyone else to their conversation, but laced with a disappointment that made the words come out in a hiss. It wasn't _angry_ – her old guardian could never be angry at her – but there remained something that felt akin to scolding.

"I know," she mumbled. "I didn't think he was."

Lulu tilted her head, her long hair gliding off her shoulders and falling to rest against her back. Her expression clearly said what she thought of that lie.

"It's…all right, to hope now and then, Yuna. We all had hoped," she said sincerely, earnestly. "But don't be like Wakka. Looking for people within people isn't fair, to yourself, or to those you compare."

"I'm not. It's not like that," she said hurriedly, perhaps _too_ fast. But there was no going back and saying it over.

"He's hurt, and I'm taking care of him. That's all."

Their gazes caught and held, Lulu's hard and judging, and Yuna's sure and determined – the immovable object meets the unstoppable force. The only way this would end was if one side _chose _to give in, and when it came down to that, the dark mage did, her head bowing at last.

"Be careful," was all she said in parting, moving past, her form blending into the night.

* * *

Over the course of a week, she dedicated herself fully to taking care of the swordsman. He was a bit withdrawn and quiet, and it was up to her to fill the silence. While she cooked, she'd recite tales of the land, speaking about the people who thrived all across Spira. She spoke of those who lived in Besaid, Kilika, Luca, and Beville; of the Ronso who played in the snow of the mountains, the Guado who maintained the Farplane, the Hypello that thrived near the rivers, and those she was related to, the Al Bhed, and how they temporarily resided on an Airship.

It was during the story of the flying ship that she truly got a reaction out of him, as he picked up his head and looked at her back. When she turned around to set down soup for him, she was startled to catch his gaze and nearly dropped the tray.

"Airship?"

"Oh! Yes. It's a rather marvelous machina, and so _big!_ Bigger than some of the boats in any harbor, and it soars like a vision. I've been on it a couple times, and it's scary at first, but I think you'd like it."

"Does Cid fly it?" he asked.

"My uncle wouldn't hand it over to anyone but himself," Yuna chuckled, and paused as a realization struck her. "How…How do you know that name? I don't remember telling you about Cid."

She gasped, setting the food aside and taking a seat next to him, taking one of his hands in both of hers.

"Are you remembering, is that it? What else do you recall? More names, faces?"

The man frowned, brows crinkling together in thought.

"No, nothing like that. For a moment, maybe…"

Her smile did not falter, accustomed to remaining bright towards the world, even when the weight of it should have brought the edges down. She clasped his hands tighter, reassuring.

"That's okay. This is a start."

* * *

Yawning largely, Yuna sat up in her chair and stretched, politely covering her mouth as the yawn went on too long to be considered proper. She had taken up residence in a chair, her bed freely given to the stranger whose name she still did not know, despite their extended interaction. He had yet to remember, and it felt wrong picking a new one for him without his consent.

With him in mind, she got to her feet, stretching once more for good measure, and greeted the empty room with a warm, "Good morning!" before releasing a gasp at the sight of the unmade bed and missing presence.

"Oh dear, _oh_ dear," Yuna whispered under her breath. Hurrying out of her home, she glanced left and then right. There were a few people milling about at this hour, but none of them was who she needed to find. She spotted Wakka just waking up and welcoming the day, and hurried over to take him by the arm to garner his attention.

"Have you seen, um…that stranger who washed up on the beach? He's gone missing, and I don't know where he could be!"

"Whaaat? No, I haven't seen him. Maybe he left a note, ya?"

"N-no… I didn't see one. I'd better keep looking!"

Letting him go and ignoring his cries for her to wait, she hurried towards the stone pillars that signified the only exit and entrance to the village. The dirt road that led in and out hadn't changed since she was a little girl, and she knew it by heart, able to run it and not lose a step as she kept her attention towards searching for the blond man.

Eventually, when her search proved fruitless along that direct route, she went off the beaten path and searched the forests. Hiking up her skirt to do so, she cupped her free hand around her lips in hopes of projecting her voice.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?"

Carefully stepping over the ruins of a tan-colored adobe structure, Yuna spotted one that was still upright and headed for it. Climbing to what remained of its roof, she managed to make out a small pond and a shock of dark clothing in the distance, and she let out a content shout at finally finding where he had been hiding.

Scrambling back down, she went in the relative direction she'd spotted him in, pushing aside tree branches and jumping over rocks, and not stopping until she had him directly in her sights.

"_There_ you are! I've been looking for you!" she declared, placing a hand just over her chest to steady her breathing. "You had me worried!"

He turned to regard her, the smirk he directed at her almost wide enough to flash pearly white teeth, and the way he held himself seemed…odd. A hand rested on his hip, and the cocky stance he held gave her pause as she wondered if he had been outside too long. _Technically_, she considered him in recovery. Perhaps the fresh air had done something to change him.

"It's alright; there's nothing here I can't handle."

"Well, yes, I suppose. The fiends here are rather timid, but you should still be careful."

The man's arms rose up in a wide shrug, clearly nonchalant despite her warning. His behavior was becoming progressively more and more peculiar.

"It'll be fine. Where's your sense of adventure, anyhow?"

Oh, if only he knew what sort of adventures she had been on.

"A girl like you isn't suited to boring village life," he declared suddenly, offering her that smile from before, which threw her off balance to see. "Come on; let's have some fun."

Without warning, he picked her up in his arms, causing her to wrap both of hers around his neck in alarm. He jumped into the water and she let out a surprised cry, clinging tight and awaiting the cold splash. The secluded lagoon was barely seven or eight feet deep, allowing them to at least submerge. Yuna came up gasping for air, shaking her head to dispel some of the water clinging to her hair and face.

The man looked to have disappeared, and she turned in a few slow circles before spotting two spikes of gold sticking out above the lake's surface, looking akin to the fin of some predator fiend, until her mystery guest peeked his eyes above the water line and looked at her quizzically, as if he were lost.

Despite the expression, she couldn't help but release a couple peals of laughter, the other's physics-defying hair amusing her greatly. Yuna's sides quickly grew to hurt, unaccustomed to doing anything that vigorous, and the island filled with a joy that it hadn't experienced in an equal amount of time as her.

* * *

There wasn't a repeat of that incident in the days that followed, the man reverting back to his rather reclusive nature. Yuna wasn't sure which personality she preferred, and at once decided that it didn't matter. Whatever _he_ felt like expressing was what counted, and she was happy to accept whichever he chose.

His habit of vanishing continued, however, and even became customary. She didn't always know where it was that he went off to during the day, and for the most part she tried not to worry, provided he returned when the sun went beyond the horizon.

In that time, she also wasn't aware of what exactly he was doing, but she reasoned it might have had something to do with his past. If she'd lost her memories, she probably wouldn't care where she went, because everything would be fresh to her.

There was one place he frequented, or it could be counted as frequented, considering she had found him there on two previous occasions. Close to the Besaid docks was a beach, and from it was the best view of the sunset. Spira on the whole, no matter what part of it one visited, was promised a spectacular rising and falling of the sun. However, on this island, if someone wished to see the setting of it at its best, then they would watch it from that spot.

Yuna found him there, sidled into the sand and one knee pressed up against his chest. He was silent at her approach, and she came to stand at his side, enjoying the view along with him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a moment of her day to enjoy the simple, nature-provided pleasures. The former Summoner had almost forgotten what the sunset resembled.

"I want to go."

"I'm sorry; what did you say?" she asked, having trouble hearing his soft-spoken words over the waves and wind. Inclining her head towards him, her multicolored eyes met his glowing ones, which seemed ethereal in the dying light.

"I want to go."

"Go…where?"

He frowned, not holding the answers, and looked out over the sea.

"I'm not sure; it's just a feeling I have. That I should be searching, out _there._"

The announcement wasn't unwelcome, per se. Internally, she'd come to terms with the realization that this situation would arise. It wasn't fair to keep him here, on this small island so separate from the rest of the world. Besaid was a safe place for growing and nurturing, but not for freedom of spirit. Nothing happened here except beginnings and endings.

Regardless, she couldn't, in good conscience, send him to face Spira alone.

"All right, I understand. I'll arrange for a boat to pick us up in a few days, and we can see about finding what it is you're looking for."

Turning abruptly to regard her strangely, a protest lingered on his tongue, but she beat him to it.

"I've been all over Spira; I know the way, and I have friends who can help. If we run into trouble, I know what to do. And…" she paused, wringing her fingertips together as an anxiousness threatened to overwhelm her from the truth, "I want go with you."

"You've already helped me. It wouldn't be right to burden you further."

"Please," she whispered, her mind made up and driving her persistence, "let me do this. I won't get in the way, and I won't be a bother, I promise!"

"I'm the one being a bother…"

"Oh! That's not true," Yuna said, reaching out a hand for him to take. "If we're going to be leaving soon, we'd better prepare for the trip, you know?"

He paused, considering, and then to her relief, he accepted her hand and clasped it tightly within his.

* * *

If they were going to be traveling, it'd be smart for them to dress appropriately, the man in particular. His clothes were strange – thick and wooly, too heavy for most of Spira's environment. Going swimming or getting wet wouldn't be a problem should he be fitted with attire that would protect him from the weather and climate conditions.

In retrospect, Yuna might have spared her guest if she hadn't trusted Lulu to dress him, but it wouldn't dawn on her until later.

She was changing, too, replacing her long skirt, tops, and obi for a new pair of shorts, shirt, and hip-sash, this set unworn. She adjusted her boots, alternating between glancing at the laces as she tied them tightly and the pile of her old clothes. A sense of finality sunk in the more she stared at them. Yuna had owned them before she was a Summoner, and they'd adorned her through her first quest across the land and sea. The clothes had served her well, lasting all these years with only a few torn hems and thinning spots to demonstrate their livelihood. They were due for retirement.

When she finished setting her footwear, she stood up straight and regarded the mound of folded clothes, running her fingers over the silk material one final time. Yuna would miss them, but their impracticality could not be afforded.

Leaving them in the space, she walked out to the main room, her ears picking up the sounds of rustling fabric. Wakka and Lulu were there, which meant it was the swordsman making the noise, no doubt still in the process of changing.

"What'd you give the poor boy, ey? A girl finished faster than he did!" Wakka stage whispered, to which he received an indignant, verbal protest from Yuna and a slap to each arm, one from each lady present.

"Ouch! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was that he seems to be takin' a long time. Is everythin' alright in there, ya think?"

"He's a big boy, Wakka. I think he can dress himself just fine," Lulu pointed out, remaining in a huff.

"Right, right…" he mumbled, dismissing the subject and turning to Yuna instead. "That's a good look for you! Might have to be beating the boys off with your staff."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her into a half-hug.

"You watch out for them, ya? I don't want to hear about them doing anything unseemly to you, else I might have to tag along and chaperone. Unless you want me to…"

His offer wasn't thinly veiled, but that was okay. She wouldn't have wanted him to be any other way, and it wasn't about how he tried to be sneaky and ask if she needed him again, but the fact that he bothered in the first place. Smiling serenely, she gently blew into his ear to politely dispel him from her person.

"I can handle myself. We'll be fine."

Protests were thwarted by the man stepping out to reveal his new look. Wakka had to stifle his laughter, Lulu looked as pleased as she was willing to get, and Yuna covered her mouth with one hand. It wasn't that his clothes were improper…just that they retained their unusualness. Lulu had an affinity for a darker style than what society could appreciate, it clashing with the tropical colored dyes used on most local clothes.

She'd made him an outfit out of durable fabric, the kind that was thick but would dry faster than cotton, and would stretch and flex to account for movement. An indigo, sleeveless shirt, black pants, gloves, boots, and an assortment of additional fabrics made up the bulk of the outfit, and Lulu being Lulu, she'd had to include some belts and a couple of metal accents.

While Wakka found the sight comical, Yuna considered it fitting. It was…well, attractive, she could admit to herself, and she was comforted to know that it would withstand the test of anything. Lulu had made her own attire, too, and if hers had lasted the passage of time _and_ through countless battles, then his would, too. However, Yuna couldn't shake the feeling that it resembled…mourning, it clinging to him like it had hovered around her friend when she lost Chappu. That was when she had donned her current dress, it becoming as much a part of her as her sadness and seriousness had.

"Hm…a bit loose, but for guess-work, it will serve you well," Lulu commented as she stood closer to examine her handiwork, her painted fingers tugging gently on the piece of black fabric that hung over his left arm.

Looking a bit shy at her intense scrutiny, he stated, "Thank you; it fits comfortably."

"Luzzu has your sword. He claims not to have practiced sharpening work in a long while, but he's a modest one. Its refinement should be completed. Come, I'll show you the way."

Lulu offered him her arm, and he stared at it in bewilderment, as if wondering what he was intended to do with it, before tentatively looping his arm around hers. She guided him out, taking him to the lodge where Luzzu spent his time when he wasn't training recruits.

"Gotta thank that guy someday. That outfit was originally intended for me," Wakka declared, once the two of them were out of earshot. "Dun know what 'Lu was thinkin', wantin' me to wear that. Black isn't my color, ya?"

Yuna was inclined to agree, and simply nodded her head.

* * *

The Besaid Temple was quiet, the Hymn of the Fayth long since done with its final verse. Not as many people frequented it these days, the struggle with Yevon having caused a lot of turmoil, but no one dared remove or desecrate this sacred shrine, out of respect for Summoners and inhabitants of the cloisters past.

Yuna never thought she'd be back here; first, because she'd assumed she'd be dead (and almost had been, on numerous occasions), and second, due to the cloying reminders that encompassed the building. There were both pleasant and unpleasant memories, ones that warmed, choked, and haunted her.

Lulu found her kneeling near the dark and dried container of Valefor. She wasn't praying, unsure of what she should be praying for, or seeking answers. This was a place of introductions, and it just felt right to be there.

"Are you sure it's wise, what you're doing? There is still time to change your mind."

"Yes." No, she wasn't.

"I'd hope you'd think so. I can't say as I approve of the idea, you two going off alone for parts unknown…"

Yuna turned, watching and expecting.

"But…I am proud of you."

Her friend stooped and offered her form of a hug, an arm wrapped around so that her hand came to rest at the top of Yuna's head.

"You've already traveled the way, and you are brave. Wherever this man takes you, I rest knowing that you will survive the journey. Just…promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"No more tears. You have done your time with them."

"Mm…all right, I promise."

The black mage nodded, accepting of her pledge, and stood.

"Remember to go say goodbye to Wakka. It'll hurt his feelings if you don't go and talk to him in person before you leave," Lulu warned. She did not move to go, patiently waiting until Yuna was done. Their transport would wait however long it took her to be ready, the vessel a small one with not a lot of requests for transfer.

Wordlessly, she got back to her feet, took up her staff, and slowly made her way to the docks, where everyone awaited their second chance to send her off in one lifetime.

* * *

They rested in Kilika, a welcome relief and temporary stopping point for the passengers to disembark and settle in or catch their breath. The two of them would be staying the night, nothing leaving the harbor until noon tomorrow.

Their lodgings were at the local inn, and Yuna was familiar with them. The structures were all similar; once you'd seen the inside of one, you'd seen the inside of them all. She had gil saved up, there too much for her to spend on her own and few amenities to worry about purchasing on such a tiny island, and affording private accommodations for two wasn't that far of a stretch.

"I'm going to make a few stops while we're here, if that's fine with you," Yuna informed him as they checked into their respective rooms, numbers ten and eleven, that were directly across from each other. "A bit of sightseeing and shopping while we're stopped here. Feel free to do the same. If we don't see each other again tonight, just be sure to wake up before our ship leaves."

He hm'ed in acknowledgement and went inside of his room. She did the same, dropping off her few belongings, and quickly left to go back outside. Yuna planned on visiting the temple here, too, and to see how Kilika had expanded in her absence.

* * *

As it turned out, they did meet again, the curtain of darkness lingering at their backs. The day had slipped by tediously as she went about her business, leaving her mentally drained and hyper-sensitive, physically. There had been a few surprises, like running into fellow ex-Summoner, Dana, that had made her day interesting, but there wasn't much else to do come evening.

That was how she found herself standing on one of the many wooden paths that made up Kilika. The villagers had repaired its numerous walkways and rebuilt their homes, the waterfront once more their domain. Yuna was overlooking the ocean – _handmade reed coffins by the dozens, floating just under the surface _–as the sun sank below the horizon – _pyreflies dancing, round and round and round they go, reflecting a shimmering light that was both beautiful and tragic_ – and the wind picked up – _carrying the cries of mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, grandparents, and grandchildren, unable to dry their tears…or hers_.

She sensed someone's presence beside her, and it startled her out of her musings. A smile, unbidden, graced her features before she even knew who it was.

"Oh! Hello there," she greeted the blond swordsman, amazed to see him.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

"What are you looking at?" he inquired.

"Hm? Oh, nothing important. How did your exploring go? Did…did you find anything?"

Shaking his head, he at last let their gazes drop, examining his boots and then the sunset.

"That's fine. Spira is a big place, and there's a chance that something will jog your memory. Who knows; maybe we'll come across someone who recognizes _you!_"

They lapsed into silence after that, the stars revealing themselves long before Yuna and the mysterious man considered returning to the inn. Though tomorrow would prove to be a long day, neither wished to return to their beds and fight a different battle than the ones they were used to facing in the real world.

* * *

The trip to Luca was, thankfully, uneventful. For all intents and purposes, it was a city like no other. People came to Luca to enjoy themselves, soaking in the Blitzball tournaments, theaters, music, and whatever amusement could be had. It had been a happy place as far back as Yuna could recall.

As they went ashore, she was greeted by a crowd chanting "High Summoner Yuna!" and "Lady Yuna!" News had traveled fast that she was on the move, and a welcoming party had formed for her arrival. The swordsman in her company did not comprehend what was going on, and took a pointed stance in front of her, putting himself as a barrier.

Grimacing, she squeezed to the side and announced, "Ah! Hello, everyone! It's an honor to see so many bright and eager faces. Such enthusiasm touches me, and makes me glad to be back in Luca after my absence."

Cheers arose, satisfied and elated, as she harnessed manners and etiquette that had been instilled in her since childhood. Wishing to make a quick exit, she bowed deeply, snatched the blond by the sleeve and pushed past the crowd.

"Sorry to talk and run, but I really must be going! Pardon me, excuse us…"

The group split apart where she walked, not wanting to hinder their idol, and Yuna and the man she was pulling along made it out of there alive and intact. Luca was the second largest city in Spira, meaning it contained secluded places and cut-off sections that allowed them to hide out for a second.

"Phew! That was a close one."

"You're a popular celebrity," he noted, taking up a leaning position against a nearby stack of crates, arms crossing over his chest.

"Y-yeah… I guess I am. I'd forgotten, what with staying in Besaid. I'm a simple regular to them because I was raised there as family by the community. Here, it's different."

"What is it you did to gather so much attention, again?"

"The story is rather involved," she said, wanting to allude away from it if possible. "Really long and complicated."

"We've got a moment, unless you have somewhere to be?"

Yuna pursed her lips, unsure how she was going to get out of this, when without warning-

"Yunieeeeee!"

"Ah!"

The former Summoner grunted as something attached itself to her back, two tight bands wrapping around her neck. A shock of messy, yellow hair fell into her field of vision, alerting her to the source of the surprise attack, had the voice not been a hint within itself.

"I missed you! Haven't seen you in forever, it feels like, huh? I heard you were visiting Luca, and I had to see for myself. The rumors were true for once!" Rikku, her Al Bhed cousin on her mother's side, proclaimed.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"O-oh, you know. _Rumors. _Aaaanyway, I'm so, so glad to have caught you! I have a friend I want you to meet."

"I do, too," Yuna admitted, waiting for her friend and family member to remove herself from her person, allowing them to speak face-to-face.

"Really?! Go first, okay? Tell me, tell me, tell me! Then I'll tell you mine."

"Ah, well, I don't really know his name yet, but this gentleman over here-"

As she started to step to the side and reveal the swordsman she'd been traveling with, he stepped forward with the intention of introducing himself, but stopped dead in his tracks, looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Yuffie?"

Baffled, Yuna turned completely towards the man, wondering why he'd looked at Rikku when he said that. Her cousin was looking confused, too, head swiveling both ways, until she figured out that it _was_ her, and then pointed a finger at herself.

"Do you mean me?"

"Yuffie, it's me, Cloud Strife!" he said, louder this time, and hurried over.

"Uuuh, that's…nice, I guess? I don't think we've met, though, and I _know_ my name isn't Yuffie."

"You have to remember!" he demanded, taking her by the upper arms and issuing some light shaking. "You were always trying to steal my materia, and then we went to Gold Saucer together."

"Hey! Hands off, mister! I'm not a thief anymore, I'm a sphere hunter. _Big_ difference, and even then, I never tried to steal _or_ bribe anything out of the likes of you!"

Yuna stared for a brief moment as these strange events unfolded, until she received the presence of mind to interfere. However, the chance escaped her.

"Get your hands off of her," a monotonous voice ordered, and a flash of steel went towards enforcing that statement.

The blond – Cloud, he was now calling himself? – reacted, jumping back and reaching for his own weapon. It was strapped to his back on some kind of harness, a part of him since he'd washed up on Besaid. In a moment's notice he had the Buster Sword in-hand and prevented his arms from getting cut clean off. Two blades met, the one belonging to the swordsman, and the other to a tall, lanky woman that reminded her of Lulu.

"Paine! Cut that out; I had this under control when you stepped in," Rikku cried out indignantly, identifying the newcomer.

"Kind of busy," this Paine replied, voice never fluctuating, and neither did her stance. The man didn't budge, either, his weight applying tons of force. In a one-on-one, head on fight, he was most likely to win, and in this instance, it was definitely showing.

"Please, stop this fighting! We're not enemies," Yuna protested, tempted to get in the middle of them and knock sense into their heads.

The swordsman gritted his teeth, and Paine tightened her jaw. A battle of wills was taking place on top of the sword clashing, and then, without warning, they stepped apart in unison, muscles remaining tense and expressions challenging.

"Tch, not worth my time," Paine declared, maintaining that dull tone.

He didn't say anything in return, retaining his silence, and rubbing absently at the spot on his forehead where he'd been hurt weeks prior. Healing magic worked wonders in a hurry, but people reacted to it differently, and she wondered if the bump to his head was experiencing any lingering pain, or if it was something else. There were cases reported that the pain never truly went away, or it would strike periodically.

"Pah! You have to make an entrance, don't you, Paine?" Rikku asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Yunie, this is the person I was going to tell you about. Her name is Paine, and she's a proud member of the Gullwings!"

"Gullwings?"

"Yeah!" Rikku cheered, jumping up and down in her excitement. "When the Eternal Calm came, Brother and I decided to do our own thing and hunt for spheres – that's why I'm called a sphere hunter, because we hunt for spheres, get it? – and Paine here is a real pro! She's been helping us out. Buddy, too. It's tons of fun; you and…uh, that guy should totally join us."

"Heh, he and I are already searching for something. Maybe some other time."

"Oh-hooo, you don't say?" Rikku cooed, placing both hands together near her face and sidling closer. "You two kids wouldn't happen to be searching for _true love_, would you?"

Aghast, Yuna's mouth uncharacteristically dropped open in shock, hands clenching at her sides.

"What does that have to do with- No! That's not it at all! You shouldn't say such things!"

Ignoring her cousin, Rikku went to stand beside Cloud, her left hand coming up to shield her mouth as she whispered, unsuccessfully, to him, "She has a _thing_ for blonds, ya know? It's kind of cute."

"RIKKU!"

"Teehee!"

Though Yuna was blushing, _madly_, the man took it in stride, probably just appreciating that Rikku wasn't fazed by his episode earlier.

"What is it you _are_ looking for?" Paine asked, Yuna gathering that she was far more serious than her longtime friend.

"It's…" she hesitated, glancing at her traveling companion for permission.

Instead of leaving it to her, he spoke for himself, saying, "I'm not well-"

"I'll say," Paine deadpanned, to which Rikku made a flustered gesture and Yuna scowled, placing both hands on her hips.

"He's lost his memories! We're searching Spira in hopes of finding clues to who he is."

"Good luck with that," Paine said, finished with the conversation. She nodded her chin at Rikku as she put her sword away. "I'm heading back to the Celsius. When you're done here, you should do the same. We have business to attend to."

"Er, right…right! Be there in a second," Rikku agreed. The thief-turned-sphere-hunter addressed her cousin and male friend, not bothering to wait until Paine was out of earshot to state, "She's a nice person, once you get to know her. Trust me! A big softie on the inside. I do have to be going, though, but don't you go and hide away again, okay, Yunie? It was nice seeing you!"

She waved, jogging to catch up with her taller companion, before seeming to remember something, and she whirled back around.

"And keep an eye out for spheres! If you find any, call us immediately and we'll take it off your hands!"

Rikku tossed a small device, Yuna fumbling with catching it. The machina slipped past her fingers, Cloud snatching it before it struck the ground, and held it out for her. It was a tiny communications tool, a sort of radio. Her cousin held up her hand to her face, middle three fingers curled in and thumb and pinky extended in the "call me" sign. Then she was gone, off to find those spheres.

"Sooo…your name is Cloud Strife, huh?" Yuna noted.

"I think so?"

"I like it."

* * *

There was a matter of business Yuna had to attend to before she could leave Luca. Outside the Mi'ihen Highroad was a platform with a railing that ran along it, and when they reached it, she gently touched his shoulder to obtain his attention.

"Please, can you wait here? I won't take longer than a second."

Brows crinkling close together, he didn't protest and watched as she jogged over to the edge of the walkway. She grasped the top of the railing, leaned over as far as she could go, brought two fingers to her lips, and let loose a whistle that was crisp and loud. Yuna had practiced this feat to perfection, capable of producing a whistle that was long as it was strong.

When she was finished, she closed her eyes and lifted her face into the sun, _listening._ A breeze rustled her hair, and she intently paid attention for a reply that it might carry. The man stood respectfully at her back, giving her space to hear what the wind had to say.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Cloud/Yuna  
**Ratings**: T  
**Category(ies)**: Romance/Adventure/Alternate Universe  
**Warning(s)**: Spoilers for Final Fantasy X; some for X-2 and VII  
**Status**: Continuation, 2/2, complete  
**Summary**: One day they're there, then one day they're not, and somewhere in-between, the real magic happened.

**Notes**: The last part yaaaaay. I'll admit now to taking a few liberties here and there, but I also have to say this section has some of my favorite scenes. I enjoyed writing them and love to re-read them; hopefully everyone takes pleasure in them, too!

**Disclaimer**: I dun own Final Fantasy VII or X, wish I did like everyone else. They should put FFVII and X in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

The Mi'ihen Highroad used to be a treacherous place, brimming with fiends. The road stretched narrow, testing the endurance of travelers.

Now, there was a new kind of threat – not a violent one, precisely, but one that had the potential to be disastrous. Machina had taken over the area, Machina Rangers patrolling and YKT-63s standing guard, ready to defend at a moment's notice, or that was the concept, anyway. Yuna was able to value the safety the machines provided. However, it made her sad to see hovers replacing chocobos, and their allowed use did not mean that there was a fundamental understanding of how they worked.

There was no need for her to watch her step nor were there any points of interest to keep her occupied, which made for a boring stroll.

"I was thinking," Yuna started, deciding that she should talk to pass the time. "Of where you might be from, I mean. If we can break it down, then we'll know where to go."

"What do you figure?"

"Well, I know you're not a Ronso; they're taller, and covered in blue fur, with horns on the top of their heads. And you're not a Guado, because you have loose hair and smooth skin. Not a Hypello or squatter monkey, either."

"_Squatter_ monkey?" Cloud asked, sounding incredulous.

She chuckled, unable to help herself, and said, "Not unless you're hiding long ears or a tail."

As she said "long ears," she held up her hands, pointer fingers up, to mimic the animal's unique features. The swordsman rolled his eyes up to examine his hair.

"Can't say that I am."

"I thought not. What's left are humans and the Al Bhed, and I'm beginning to wonder if it might be the latter. You knew Cid's name, and you found Rikku familiar."

"Who _are_ they, exactly? If I am one of them, I don't remember."

"They're a resourceful people. Currently, the Al Bhed are hermits, living across Spira, because their home was destroyed. Some are on the airship, the Fahrenheit, with Cid. You wouldn't happen to have a second language floating around in your brain, would you?"

He considered the question seriously, and then responded in the negative.

"They speak their own tongue, which was why I asked. There's one other sure-fire way to find out if you're Al Bhed."

"How's that?"

Darting into his path, she got on her toes and locked eyes. He tensed at the intrusion, but didn't step away, letting her stay in close proximity. The former Summoner was inspecting for a distinct pattern, like a swirl, and a specific green coloration in his eyes.

That near, she could make out the true color of his eyes; with the glow, it was difficult to determine because it would shift depending on external influences like time of day, artificial or natural lighting… She theorized his moods might play a part, also. When he was feeling calm, it was a mild shine, and when he was angry, the intensity was bright and flickering. Behind that shimmering was a blue that reminded her of…

A machina robot passed between them, forcing them apart. It dawdled along like nothing had happened. Yuna and Cloud silently followed its path, the moment, whatever it was, ruined by its impromptu emergence.

* * *

There was a bad vibe permeating the air, suffocating and carrying a sense of déjà vu. Cloud was picking up on it, too, hurrying along with wide, purposeful strides. The area appeared tranquil, but Yuna was familiar with what her gut was trying to tell her: they weren't alone. Crossing a bridge at the two-thirds point, she'd hoped that her ominous feeling wouldn't come to fruition.

It was too much to ask for.

Just as she relaxed her shoulders, a roar from nearby shook the ground and caused them to halt or risk stumbling over. Searching out the source, Yuna spotted a creature with arms longer than the combined lengths of its body and legs, and sporting two tongues in a mouth laden with sharp teeth.

"What is that monster?" Cloud shouted, brandishing his sword.

"A Chocobo Eater! But what is it doing here? I thought the birds had gone."

To answer her question, a flock of them went running, squawking in unbridled fear. Most managed to escape by using their superior speed, but two weren't so fortunate; a mommy chocobo and one of her young became trapped, stuck between a rock wall and the salivating fiend.

"We have to help them! You remember how to fight, at least?" she cried.

In awe, she watched as he leapt into the air, effortlessly making the jump to where the Chocobo Eater was situated. He landed on top of the beast, embedding his Buster Sword straight through its thick hide. The creature let out a howl and thrashed, wanting to throw him off.

Coming back to herself, Yuna took her scepter in hand and started to prepare a spell, waiting for the opportunity to unleash it. The opening came when the blond had no choice but to retreat.

"Firaga!"

A sizable flame lit up under the fiend, causing it to "dance" in place. Its large arms knocked into the surrounding landscape, causing a small avalanche that bombarded it. With the fiend thoroughly distracted, Cloud took the chance and completed some finishing move to end their battle, the Chocobo Eater exploding into dozens of pyreflies.

Stillness followed, alerting her to the fact that something was off. There was a distinct lack of chirping and other bird sounds, and in horror, she covered her mouth.

"Cloud, how are…?"

Behind a mound of fallen boulders, a yellow-feathered head popped up. It let out what could pose as an inquisitive "kweh," checking to make sure the coast was clear, and then righted the rest of itself. Its baby hopped up after it, ruffling its tiny feathers as it did so.

"They seem okay," Cloud shouted up, watching them as they went.

She released a sigh of relief, palm of her hand resting over her heart and eyes slipping shut.

The swordsman repeated his previous feat of leaping extraordinary heights, and the chocobos came out of hiding and dispersed, save a few who hovered closely. Yuna was greeted by one in particular, it sneaking along and teasing the tips of her hair with its beak.

"I think this one is saying thank you!" she giggled, stroking it under its chin. "You know, I haven't ridden one of these in a year. They were a commodity until the hovers became conventional means of transport."

"Maybe this is a sign that you should ride one again."

"Huh?"

Staring in bewilderment as he knelt and locked his hands together, forming a footrest that would serve as a means to get on the chocobo, she nursed her lip.

"Oh, my- This is- What I mean is…you don't think it will mind?"

"It looks happy to have you," he noted, patiently waiting in that position. He was right in that respect; it looked content to be coddled.

Timidly, Yuna set her boot in his hands, hoisting herself and grabbing at the yellow fluff. She wobbled a bit, hands gently gliding forward to wrap around the chocobo's neck to get steady. She was about to inquire about his own riding arrangements, but he pulled himself up, too, the bird letting out a mild cry in protest at the extra weight. It flapped and fluttered its wings, but otherwise grew accustomed to its passengers.

He was a complete gentleman when placing his hands on her hips, applying no unnecessary pressure and not trying to make a pass, but all the same, the warmth his hands generated went straight through her denim shorts and tingled the skin underneath.

"Whenever you're ready to go," he instructed, murmuring directly into her ear.

Gulping and feeling _foolish_, like she was young all over again, she stuttered, "R-right!" and ushered the chocobo along. Her command was too strong, their ride lurching forward and nearly sending them careening off.

* * *

Riding towards Djose Temple, they ran across an irregular occurrence: Al Bhed, several of them, the group excavating the exterior. There were swarms of them with drills, shovels, and tools for containing valuable objects. Commanding the chocobo to a standstill, she took advantage of the additional height to survey the spectacle.

"Do you recognize anyone?" she choked out, her anger getting the best of her. It wasn't right, what they were doing; to tamper with the shrine this way rubbed her cross. The man was silent, head turning to take in both sides, no recognition vibrating off of him. Urging the bird to circle the site, Yuna intended to ensure that they missed spotting no one. In the process, she almost bumped into a one-eyed man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you're going…"

"Sorry! I didn't notice you there until it was too late. Are you injured?"

His chastising ended at the sight of who he was speaking to, and he perked up with interest.

"Not in the slightest; it'd take more than a chocobo to hurt me. But what is a fine lady such as yourself doing in a place such as this? Come to join the Machine Faction, Miss…?"

"I'm Yuna, and this is Cloud. We're just passing by."

"Such a shame. We could use more work hands. If you change your mind, you're welcome to return and sign up. Just ask for Gippal; I'm at your service."

He reached for her hand, to give her his regards, but the chocobo lurched forward and strutted off, nearly running the Al Bhed over a second time.

"Oops, my foot slipped," the swordsman announced, to which Yuna laughed and issued a hushed word of gratitude.

* * *

When night falls on the Moonflow, it's said that the moonlilies bloom and pyreflies float over their watery beds, resembling the same object of their namesake. This was the first chance Yuna had to see the sight in action, and it was utterly astounding.

Cloud, who stood beside her on the riverbank, was impressed, too. When the flowers opened and revealed their hidden loveliness, his breath hitched in his throat at the same time her heart skipped a beat.

"There's no other sight like it in the world. The lilies are known to thrive strictly on these waters and nowhere else," she informed him, speaking scarcely above a sigh.

Yuna then confessed, "It might sound silly, but… it's been a dream of mine to behold this, and… I've always wanted…"

She couldn't complete the thought, and instead demonstrated what it was she was trying to say. Dismissing restrictions, forgetting about decorum, Yuna jumped into the river and created a big splash. The bank was shallow, barely reaching her knees. She walked out further, until it started to come up over her waist, and that's when she commenced dancing. There was magic that would have allowed her to walk on the water's surface, but being this in tune with the elements was better.

Her steps were slow due to the current and thickness of the water, but the moves were _hers_, not a part of any tradition that demanded too much of her. The pyreflies drifted around her, lighting the river's surface and reflecting off the white of her skin, matching the moonlilies.

Nearby, the swordsman stood, keeping out of her path. He'd followed her in the beginning, having reached out to stop her from falling in or getting caught up in the pull of the river, until he learned that it wasn't needed.

"Join me?" she asked earnestly, having to coax him into it. He was a bit clumsy in reaching her, and had two left feet, but she enjoyed herself as they twirled amongst the flowers and ghosts.

This was how she'd imagined it would feel like.

* * *

The Farplane was a natural wonder, a cherished and spiritual place. Neither science nor human reasoning could explain how the Farplane functioned. The facts that were recorded were thus: when a resident of Spira peacefully passed away or was sent, their spirit would appear to those who traveled here. Scholars reasoned that it was a gateway between the living world and the afterlife, and people like the Al Bhed believed it was a portal into a person's memories.

To some, it was a place of healing. When a loved one left unexpectedly, this place permitted them to say goodbye, or continue to see them when they were gone. Those who were one with Spira could not respond, but seeing them there could be a comfort when there was none to be found elsewhere.

But for others, it was a nightmare. When no confirmation of a loved one's wellbeing was forthcoming, peering into the Farplane could reveal whether or not they remained amongst the breathing, because only the dead would reveal themselves there. Should they come into sight, what then? Knowing they could not be embraced, their voice lost… A fate such as that was best left in ignorance.

Yuna was painfully curious; it knotted itself in her stomach and urged her to find out for sure, to lay her wishes to rest. She was done with false hopes, finished with being led along and hurting again and again. She wanted sound sleep, thoughts that did not wander aimlessly, and to discontinue whistling.

She balled her hands into fists, commanding her feet to go up the stairs leading into the Farplane as temptation clawed at her insides. There was something weighing her in place.

_Why am I frightened? I have entered here before, facing my parents. There is nothing left to hurt. I can do this_ she tried to reason, wrestling with her frozen body.

A thought drifted, _sounding_ like her, but it was tender as it sing-sang, _Cloud's gone in there._

That tidbit was the whole reason she'd come this way. She'd had no intention of visiting this manifestation of her fears. They had agreed to meet an hour ago, and when he was late, she went searching for him. A guard she questioned informed her that a man resembling the one she'd described had entered the Farplane about the time they'd split up.

Debating what to do since then, enough time had passed that she was growing wary that he wasn't coming out on his own. Anyone new to the practice was susceptible to becoming obsessed with basking in the presence of those they'd lost. Once, a man had remained there for two days, never leaving to eat, drink, or relieve himself, and had to be dragged – wrestling and wailing – from the Farplane.

_I have to go in there and retrieve him_, Yuna realized. If Cloud could face the possibility, then so could she. There were worse things she had taken on and survived. This would be easy.

Steeling herself, she stormed up those steps, clenched her eyes shut, and jumped through. When she peeked open one eye, she was met with misty surroundings and a landscape more stunning than the human imagination could fathom, fading in and out as the clouds shifted.

The swordsman was situated at the outskirts, staring up at two figures that hovered in front of the captivating scenery. One was a woman with brunette hair tied back in a pink ribbon that matched her modest, equally pink dress, and the second was a man that resembled Cloud when she'd first discovered him. He had on that peculiar dark suit (perhaps it was a uniform?), a Buster Sword strapped to his back, and phosphorus blue eyes. Their only differences were that he had long, spiky black hair instead of blond, and a scar on his left cheek.

Walking to flank his left side, she gazed up at the individuals, studying them. Nothing about their appearance struck her as identifiable. They were foreign in a way that did not remind her of this world in the slightest.

"Seeing them…makes me feel sad," Cloud admitted, his eyes flickering over their images.

"The Farplane lets us contact those dearest to us, once they are gone. The pyreflies react to a person's memories and conjure up an image of them, calling them from the beyond. At least…that's what I judge to be true."

"I can feel their names just out of reach, but I can't… Why are they here, when I don't remember a thing about them?"

He reached up as if to grasp the ghost woman's hand, but the tips didn't reach. The brunette offered him a smile at the gesture.

"The heart has memories too, you know? When the mind forgets, when the body no longer evokes a phantom touch…the heart continues to keep hold," she murmured. "She's very lovely."

Yuna wondered who this stranger was. A sister, a mother, a…?

Cloud jolted, and looked somewhere over her shoulder, and her gaze mirrored the direction his went. Another form was taking shape. It was her mother, and beside her, Yuna's father was gradually coming forward. She gasped; she had overstayed her visit.

"I-I have to go! When you're ready, please come find me."

And she ran, giving no added explanation. Forms trailed behind her, past Aeons, guardians, and family, but she didn't spare them a glance. She wasn't ready for what else she might find.

* * *

Yuna felt a sort of solitude in the Macalania Woods. It was a tranquil forest of crystal trees. Climbing them made her nostalgic, thinking back to when she, Wakka, and his brother, Chappu, would climb the trees of Besaid. Her caregiver, Kimahri, whom she'd been close to for most of her life, had hovered anxiously and prepared to spring and catch her if the need arose.

Her traveling companion had been oddly reclusive on this part of the journey. Yuna kept a steady distance, but never went too far. Aside from that, she was quiet and kept to herself, also, willing to get lost amongst the trees.

* * *

At the edge of the forest, hidden by crystal thorns and vines, was a spring. It was different from other sources of water in that it was more solid in nature. It wasn't compacted to feel like dirt, but a person could walk on it, slush lapping at their heels. The water had magical properties that made it the main component of spheres, because not only could it hold a shape, but it could hold memories or recordings. It was very rare, and heavily sought after.

"This is a magical place, if you couldn't tell," she started, going on to explain why. She was used to filling the other in by now, doing so naturally.

Cloud looked cautious as he treaded across the surface, kneeling down at the deepest point to examine the liquid-but-not-liquid.

"Not many visit because it's our only source of sphere material, and we don't want to risk over-contamination or running out. I'm not sure if I've told you about spheres yet, but they're machina that allow us to make and show movies."

He didn't react to what she said after that, and until she turned to regard that he was still present, she'd almost assumed he'd gotten up and left.

"Cloud? Did you find something?"

No response.

"Cloud…?

He was studying the crystal intently, the flat of his hand making a precise sweep across the glass-like shell to clear it. The water shimmered in pools of purple, blue, and silver, a gorgeous display of light. Wordlessly, his lips moved.

Repeating his name, louder, didn't gather his attention, and she crept closer. This spring was home to several wonders and had played host to countless mysteries. Cloud may have stumbled onto one.

Suddenly, he clutched his head in both hands, releasing a tortured whimper. Alarmed, she rushed to him, clasping a hand on the opposite shoulder of the one adorned with a pauldron, asking him what was wrong. Cloud must not have heard her, his moans turning into a scream that drowned her out.

From the leaves, the spring, the woods themselves, pyreflies by the dozens drifted lazily to their position, swarming their location and clustering around the swordsman. Yuna hadn't witnessed them reacting like this; the spirits were known to _frequent_ specific areas, should they meet requirements, such as being a mass grave or a din of extreme, off-putting emotion, but she couldn't comprehend why they were here, with them, now.

Fabric shredding was her only warning as she was roughly shoved aside. She was thrown a good two feet in distance, and landed hard on her side. Hurt flared along her shoulder, and she cried in equal parts alarm and pain. Rolling onto her other side, she pushed herself up onto her elbow and watched in bewilderment as a single, black feather floated down in front of her vision. When she found where it had originated, her eyed widened, beholding the blond possessing a single, ebony wing on his right shoulder. He was crumpled over, forehead resting on top of the length of his arms.

"What—"

Her throat seized and cut off what she'd planned on saying as Cloud lifted his head and took her in with eyes aglow with a green that could only be described as toxic, and thin, black slits as pupils. This man, even when he had been a total stranger to her, had not made her feel scared. She'd sensed a hidden righteousness inside his person, effortlessly setting her at ease. But this was not, in any shape or identity, the Cloud Strife she had come to know.

Unconsciously scooting back on her hands and heels, her attempts at gaining distance were thwarted as he reached for his sword and attacked. Yuna took staff in hand and cast a Protect spell, it interlocking into existence in the nick of time, preventing her from getting cut in half. The metal didn't bounce off so much as slow down, moving as if dredging through thick syrup or drying adhesive. It allotted her a chance to dodge out of harm's way.

"What are you doing, Cloud?! Please, stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

Intent on damaging _her_, he leapt and unleashed a barrage of strikes that she couldn't avoid completely. The edge of his blade caught the outer part of her upper arm and slit it wide open, blood splattering the ground and swirling into the sphere liquid.

Desperately, she rushed through her mental list of nonlethal spells, bringing her rod to point straight at his face and commanding a powerful Esuna. The force of it sent him flying back, like she'd physically smacked him in the head. He lay there, limp and immobile, and Yuna held her breath. Had her hunch been correct? Had any curse or dark magic that'd consumed him been destroyed?

His body twitched, causing her to tense in anticipation. He sat up enough for her to spot his face, a bleeding gash on his forehead where her magic had struck. And his eyes, still feline-like, glared at her in a way that informed her exactly what he thought about that stunt.

Returning to his feet, he snapped something on his Buster Sword, it breaking into parts and sailing through the air at the flick of a wrist. They landed in a circle around her, as if forming a cage. In surprise, she watched as he jumped between the blades, using them as a springboard to gain momentum and try to hit her from several angles. Her shield took the brunt of the attacks, but didn't keep from getting her thrashed around.

His final move came as his wing gave a powerful flap and brought him into the air, and then retracted close to his body. It sent him into a straight freefall, sword poised to impale her on his landing. Yuna brought up her scepter, the middle portion narrowly catching the weapon's sharp tip.

In a voice that could not be heard, but felt, Yuna chanted _Holy._

A white light formed at the end of her rod, a harmonious glow of pure, concentrated might. Four orbs set forth, engulfing and blinding the two of them.

* * *

Awakening, the ex-Summoner would have enjoyed nothing more than collapsing into exhaustion. Drained, she was almost tempted back into an uneasy sleep, eyelids shutting and her cheek resting against a cool surface. It would be so easy to lay there and dream. However, a niggling sensation dug into her skull and refused her rest. Wincing, she let her eyes slide back open, absorbing her surroundings.

_Macalania Woods – the spring – spirits everywhere – Cloud. _

Fully awake now, she ignored the protests of her battle-worn body and rose to her feet, staff clasped tightly in her palms and turning her knuckles white. She ran towards the swordsman and twirled in a frenzied dance, a gust sending the pyreflies on their way. Collapsing at his side, she placed her hands flat on his chest, sacrificing her strength – finding remaining reserves of magic that would be detrimental to her later for losing, but she didn't _care_ – and operating her strongest Cure spell.

"Wake up! _Wake up!_" she begged, pleaded, _sobbed_, terrified she'd broken him…or worse. Pouring her entire being into her spell, she could feel it deplete her energy and ability to stay conscious. Yuna felt weak, and as she began to lilt forward, her fingernails dug into the fabric of his shirt and held firm.

Lips trembling, she again implored, "Wake up…"

Slumping forward, she collapsed across his chest, drowsiness not distracting her from her goal. Her collarbone dug into the tops of her hands as it pressed them into Cloud's chest.

She kept giving until she had nothing left to give.

* * *

The smell of grass tickled Yuna's nose, causing her to impulsively inhale the crisp, fresh scent. It was a humid and inviting aroma. The familiar smell encouraged her to rise, to get out of bed and let the sun in. But she didn't want to, comfy where she was, a haze of nothing-thoughts clouding her sleepy mind. Sighing wistfully, she turned in place, rubbing her face against the fluffy pillow and snuggling deeper under the blankets.

Except she didn't remember crawling into bed.

Brows crinkling together, she finally awoke and took in her surroundings. It was a long tent, not a temporary abode, but one forged with the best, natural materials to last in the wilderness. Sitting up, the covers fell to puddle in her lap.

By herself and in need of answers, she ventured outside, forced to shade her eyes as the daylight flooded her unaccustomed sight. A small shop was set up around her, and a plain as far as she could see spanned out around her on all sides.

She was in the Calm Lands.

"Good day, Lady Yuna!" a voice greeted, coming from a shop keeper. Her arms were full of goods, and she set them down on a table. "How are you feeling? You were very frail when you arrived, but I knew you would pull through. The destroyer of Sin can take on anything, eh?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I don't mean to seem ungrateful, or rude, but…I'm afraid I must have missed something."

The woman blinked dully at her, then understanding dawned, and she said, "My goodness, where are my manners? My apologies, Lady Yuna. This is my store on the Calm Lands, and you were brought here a few days ago for healing. Lucky for you, I was nearby and had Potions on hand. I have some left, and a few Ethers I'm willing to spare for free, as well. Consider it my thanks for making it possible for travelers to come here and buy from me."

Yuna nodded, still feeling lost, but she did not press that issue. She approached the table, and continued to make conversation.

"That will be lovely, thank you. Do you know where my traveling companion is? The blond man, with the strange sword," she described, hands moving about the same width as the weapon to portray it.

"Oh, him? If you're thinking about saying thanks to him, too, you're out of luck. He left as soon as he dropped you off. He's long gone by now."

* * *

There was no place he could go where she would not follow.

* * *

Mt. Gagazet was a cold and unrelenting place, considered one of the tallest known points in Spira and encompassing some of the most unknown territory. The fog that had blocked the view of the mountain may have cleared, but it remained a treacherous place, an accident waiting to befall those who did not live there and a day-to-day hazard for those who did.

A storm was rushing in – a blizzard that would last for hours, no doubt – and Yuna was heading straight into it. She had followed a trail that Cloud had left behind that led her to this point. He'd first taken a hover from the Calm Lands (the shop owner told her of how he'd started it up like an expert and gone blazing off) and she'd found a discarded piece of clothing at the base of the mountain she was sure belonged to him.

This egged her on, as did her indignation. How dare he leave her behind like that, with no explanation whatsoever and not saying farewell? They were a _team_. Cloud had no right to go on without her.

She missed him.

Coming to the Prominence, two tall pillars lining a thin split between rock walls, she nearly missed them considering it was now a whiteout. The falling snow came down bundled with high winds and a chill that ran deep into her bones, numbing, and slowing her progress. Tightening the black piece of fabric she'd found about her shoulders, like a shawl, she kept walking. She'd lost too much time already; she couldn't stop despite the ache—

Yuna bumped nose-first into a solid object, and absently she wondered if it was a rock face or an icicle.

It turned out to be Kimahri Ronso, Elder of the Ronso tribe.

He was as she remembered him, tall – _really_ tall, his form blocking the incoming storm from blowing snow into her face – and spear at hand. Gently, like she might shatter, he laid a warm, clawed hand on her shoulder, the tips not even close to harming her, and directed Yuna towards his cave dwelling, tail lapping at their heels.

She wanted to argue, but if there was one certainty about her old guardian, it was his resemblance to his place of birth; he was stubborn, like the mountain, and he wouldn't budge on issues concerning her safety. When it came to her wellbeing, he was never wrong.

* * *

Kimahri fed her tea that warmed her insides and brought feeling back to her fingers and toes. The taste was bitter though, but she didn't consider complaining. She loved the gift.

The Ronso never asked her to explain what she was doing there unexpectedly, silently going about making that cup of brew and swathing her in blankets, and she spilled on her own. She told him about her mission for being there and how it all started, and he never interrupted. When she was done, he nodded once, and then dimmed the lights.

"Yuna rest now," was all he said.

* * *

A half hour later, she was gently roused from her slumber.

"Eye of storm here. Yuna can leave."

She scurried up, understanding that this chance would be of a short duration. When she donned her supplies, she was puzzled to find that they were heavier than before, apparently restocked while she was unaware.

Kimahri waited for her at the entrance, but did not depart when she stepped outside.

"Yuna strong, like her father. Will accomplish what Yuna wants. Kimahri know this well; has seen in past."

She stepped back, offering him her best of hugs, it barely coming up to his chest. His fur was reassuring against her skin, and before she left, she kissed him on the horn. She'd done that since she was a child, by herself in this big world, and just finding a friend.

"Yuna must take good care of herself now; all grown up. Take good care of silly boy who think he can defeat snowstorms, too."

"I will," she pledged. "You're kind of my father, too, you know? You have to take care of yourself while I'm gone."

And like every father must, he let her go.

* * *

Holy of the unholy sanctums, Zanarkand was as barren and depressing as was to be expected, what with the rich history of spiraling death that had centered here, a harsh token of wars, hardship, and sacrifice done in the name of a purpose lost. What had then replaced it was a crime that had haunted the people for thousands of years.

Foolishly, Yuna had wished to never return. Forced to experience it once was detrimental by itself, but twice in one lifetime was too much. Bad memories poisoned the last stand made here…what _should_ have been the last stand. Blurred and hazy these days, she didn't recall her entire stay that well, as if her mind couldn't carry the burden and shoved them into the far reaches of her subconscious where they were too far off to attain.

Perhaps that was for the best.

Dejectedly, she plopped into a sitting position near a hill of city remains and started a fire to keep from freezing that night. Yuna hadn't understood why it was cold – there were no studies put to the concept. Those who had visited tended not to live and be able to talk about it, and were not scientists. The weather was of minor concern in the face of what waited ahead.

She'd asked Auron, once upon a time; he was wise and observant, and at the time the sole known survivor of this part of the journey. He'd humored her and said that, due to the influx of pyreflies, the ghosts absorbed the excess heat for themselves, turning this stretch of the road and the "temple" they occupied cold. Lulu, having overheard the conversation, added that the elevation and location at the northern hemisphere didn't help. That discussion seemed ages ago.

Resting her chin on top of her knees and coiling her arms around her legs, she was continually stuck within déjà vu. Every niche and bend was recognizable, every stone and wave had something to say, and every spot had a story to tell.

It struck her then, that she was sitting _exactly_ where she had previously, huddling in a group of wary and worn travelers waiting for the end.

A voice, deep as she'd ever heard it and lacking its optimistic luster, spoke in her mind's ears.

_Listen to my story. This may be our last chance._

* * *

Shapes flickered in Yuna's peripheral vision, echoes of people cursed to wander on and on. This wasn't the Farplane, where they reacted to memories of the deceased, but opened up a void. That's what Zanarkand dome had been reduced to – a giant movie sphere. Sweeping her staff out in front of her to dispel the pyreflies, she half-stepped across the shambled and broken pieces, granting peace where she went.

A few scenes played, one of three girls huddling close together, another of a man promising his wife that he'd be there for her, the last –

A blond-haired Blitzball player, looking grim, sauntered the road and entered a hallway leading off from the dome. His name dying on her lips, she trailed the specter without thinking, winding through the jagged path in a rush. The form faded away on its own after reaching the end of a set of stairs, appearing to slide right through Cloud as it did so, whom she hadn't noticed standing there until she focused. Though he was missing his hip-sash, the rest of him was intact and looked unscathed.

Wordlessly, he turned his back on her, intent on continuing without her.

Yuna raced up the steps separating them, two at a time, and ran into his back, one hand taking hold of the fabric of his shirt and the other giving him a weak hit; even if the sheath wasn't in the way, her heart wasn't really in it.

She just wanted to confirm that he was real,_ solid_; she was terrified that he would vanish right out from under her. If that happened, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Why did you have to leave? Why—" she wept. "Why does everyone I love leave me?!"

The warm prickling of tears quickly flooded past her lashes and stained his shirt, and she _knew_ she was breaking the vow she'd made to Lulu about crying, but she could no longer help it. There was pent up emotion with nowhere else to go but out.

"I should have never let you come."

He shifted, causing her to cling _harder_, until she realized he was merely turning towards her. Reluctantly dislodging, he enveloped her in his arms, the hug not stopping her tears. Instead, they came faster, wracked with quiet hiccups. She dug her nails into his shirt again, verifying that he was there, and dampening it some more, embarrassed and ashamed but unable to pry herself free. Cloud let her, resting his head on top of her hair and keeping her encircled within his arms.

"I should have never let you come…" he reiterated, quieter this time.

* * *

Shoulder-to-shoulder, they sat together on the jagged steps, one of his arms remaining in contact, barely slung around her waist. The black piece of fabric she'd found awhile ago remained in her possession. He hadn't asked for its return, and she folded it across her chest and clung to it for comfort.

"You remember everything?"

"Yes."

When he didn't elaborate, she inquired further with, "How?"

"Back in the Macalania Woods. It was as if the information came flooding back to me. I…lost control. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. If you couldn't—"

"That's just it," he interjected, "Someone – that is, a voice…"

She cupped his cheek in one hand and forced him to lock eyes with her.

"Go on."

But he didn't.

"I have to go home, where I belong. I'm needed there."

"Where is it? Do I know?"

"No."

"You can lead us this time, then."

"There is no 'us.' Where I'm heading, I go alone."

In the time it took her to process what he said, Yuna made a decision. Jerkily getting to her feet, she stood at her full height over him, his arm lingering a second before resting both hands on his knees, seemingly at a loss for what else to do with them.

"There is something I've been looking for, too. And I…think I've found it in you. But I won't know for sure unless we stick together," she faltered at the sheer honesty she'd conveyed. It threatened to overwhelm her, before she braced herself. "Cloud Strife, I'm coming with you, and that's final!"

"I don't know what it will be like when we get there. It's too dangerous."

"This trip here was dangerous, and we're fine. Together, we can handle anything."

"Where I'm going won't be a happy place. Not like it used to be."

"That's fine. Wherever I go with you, I'm happy."

"…"

"Well, aren't _you_?"

"…"

"Then it's settled."

**Epilogue**

Rikku puzzled over the sphere, angling it in her hands and catching the sun's rays. The device looked rather new; it was nothing that would gather a high price from those interested in these types of items on the market, unfortunately.

"Stop that."

"Stop _what?_" she asked, looking up at Paine innocently.

"I know that look of yours," she answered simply.

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Rikku stressed, pulling the sphere close to her chest, as if to keep the other woman from snatching it from her clutches.

"You're thinking of ways to hawk that off."

"Maaaybe."

The blonde neither confirmed nor denied the accusation, since it wouldn't do her any good. Paine could read _minds_, she was sure of it! Nothing got past her.

Neither said anything more on the subject as they made it to the village of Besaid. Rikku went to the furthest hut, not bothering to knock as she went inside and announced her presence, yelling it loudly, despite the space being only one room.

"Hello, Rikku," Lulu greeted, used to the other's antics, and refraining from looking nonplused, like she would for anyone else. "Wakka should be along shortly. We've been expecting you, ever since you sent us that message."

"Ah, cool! Glad you guys got it."

She flopped down beside the dark mage. Paine was a bit more formal, situating herself precariously on a mat beside her Gullwing companion. As promised, Wakka came a couple minutes later, carrying the morning's catch. He'd been fishing for lunch when they'd arrived, and came hurrying back when news caught up to him.

"Glad you ladies made it!" he said, setting the food aside to dry, and got right to the point. "What was it you needed to see us about, huh?"

"Yunie used our super special communicator and left us this, with a note," Rikku announced, holding up said machina for everyone to behold. "The instructions said all her guardians – oops! _Ex_-guardians – had to see it. Kimahri couldn't make it, seeing as he's stuck on that mountain of his, but we plan on bringing it to him later. It's been hard not to watch it without you guys, I gotta say. But Brother was good and made sure I didn't."

She set it down in the center of the group and fiddled with the settings until Yuna's face appeared in the center of it. Bubbles shrouded the image a couple of times, but the sound quality was perfect.

"_I can't talk long, but I couldn't leave without letting you all know what I'm doing._

"_Cloud – that's his name, Wakka, Lulu – found what it was he needed, I think. I…I'm going to go with him, to a faraway place, and I don't want any of you to worry about me anymore. I'm all right; I'm _alive_, as _he_ would have wanted. _

_"I hope that one of you gets this, and that it brings you peace, like I have found._"

That's where the message ended.

"Whaaaat? That's it?!" Rikku asked the group at large, pressing buttons and poking the movie sphere in an attempt to get it to keep playing. There wasn't any more, though, and it lay dormant. "That doesn't tell me any juicy details at all! Where are they going? And why?"

"What does it matter?" Paine asked, getting to her feet. She was ready to leave.

"It…it just does!"

"Don't be so nosy!" Wakka reprimanded, paused, and then turned to Lulu. "What do _you_ think happened, huh? He better not have talked her into something foolish, or I'll go after them myself and play Blitzball with his head."

But Lulu did not answer, her face set in a poignant sort of blissful expression, as if she were attending a funeral and a wedding wrapped up in one. She gracefully got to her feet and left the hut, leaving the three of them to wonder what _that_ had been about.

"Come on, that's our cue to vamoose," Paine drilled.

"But, but, but…! What about Yunie?!"

Her companion, in a rare show of sentiment, rolled her eyes skyward and made to exit. "What about her? She's moved on, and so should we."

Rikku blew a puff of air in exasperation, disturbing a bundle of her hair, and looked to Wakka for support. He shrugged.

"Ooooh…wherever she is, at least she's without you two!" Rikku scoffed. "If only I were so lucky."

-Fin-


End file.
